Only 3 Words for Snow
by The Impostor
Summary: After a heated argument over the existence of snow, Carla's had enough; she decides to take her girlfriend on a road trip to prove snow exists Fem!Cecil/Fem!Carlos oneshot (Femslash/Yuri).


**A/N: We need more Night Vale on FFN, so I made this! As mentioned in the summary, it's femslash/yuri, so if you missed it, Cecil and Carlos are both girls in this... Anyway, let's get on with it!**

* * *

"And so, with the mysterious solidification of the ghost cars, along with the connection with the lights above the Arby's resolved by Night Vale's favorite scientist, my lovely and perfect-haired girlfriend, Carla, we are concluding this broadcast; yep, concluding it... Any second now... Stay tuned next for power metal played backwards, interrupted by random increments of power metal played forwards. Good night, Night Vale, good night." Cecilia turned off the equipment in the studio and grabbed her things, and gingerly walked out of the studio, careful to avoid her bosses and their odd habit of worshiping at the break room's wall (She still hadn't quite figured that one out.) At this point though, it was fine, she was more interested in getting back to her condo...

* * *

"Hello Carla!" Cecilia shouted into the condo, prompting her girlfriend to come into the front room to greet her.

"Cecilia, excellent, I need to show you something about the ghost cars, it seems the-"

"Hey, look, a cat!" Exclaimed Cecilia, pointing to a ghostly feline that had suddenly emerged in their living room, much as Koshekh had nearly two years ago, in the station bathroom.

"My God..." Trailed Carla. "I'll call the hooded janitors, I hear they found a way to leave the school, in the meantime, let's... go for a walk." Decided Carla, tired after her day of ghost-car-de-solidification, and leaned in to kiss Cecilia's lips.

* * *

Cecilia and Carla walked hand in hand through Night Vale's public park, careful to avoid the private park, owned by Marcus Vansten, and commonly used for his alien-hunting mock expeditions; Cecilia and Carla had no intention of getting shot by Night Vale's richest citizen after all.

"Maybe this was a bad idea, I'm already exhausted." Panted Carla, trying to keep up with her much more energetic girlfriend.

"Well, maybe you should have thought about before suggesting it, and quit being such a baby, you aren't even close to having enough money to die." Teased Cecilia, speeding up a little in a playful mockery.

"How about we stop for snowcones?" pleaded Carla, noticing a vendor's cart ahead of them.

"Alright, alright, but you have to promise me you'll pay for it, and file the date report with the city council for the next 3 dates." Conceded Cecilia, not really meaning most of it.

"It's settled; is cherry okay with you?" Asked Carla, as she walked up to the snowcone stand.

* * *

Cecilia kissed Carla's cheek as the latter took the first bite of her snowcone.

"You know, I'm quite fond of snowcones, they remind me of home; snow's something I really miss, living out here in the desert and all." Said Carla.

Cecilia laughed. "You're too funny Carla." She fit between fits of laughter, as she slung her arm around the perfect-haired scientist.

"What's so funny?" Asked Carla, raising an eyebrow at Cecilia's sudden amusement.

"Your joke about snow, it was perfect; the subject matter, the timing, everything!" Explained Cecilia, still giggling about it to herself.

"What joke about snow?" Demanded Carla, suddenly confused, she was serious, what was Cecilia not telling her?

"Snow doesn't exist Carla! That's just a story told to the kids to keep them from running away." Said Cecilia. "You know that, right?"

"What are you talking about, snow exists! It occurs when the atmosphere-"

"You're so cute, Carla, even if you are a snow believer..." Complimented Cecilia.

"What do you mean, snow believer?" Asked a confused Carla, removing herself from Cecilia's embrace.

"Well you seem to think that snow is real, so what else are you?" Quipped Cecilia.

"SNOW IS REAL!" Shouted Carla, her patience thoroughly exhausted by the patently ridiculous conversation she was engaged in; how damn controlling was the city council anyway?

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Countered Cecilia, crossing her arms.

"This snowcone!" Carla said as she waved her snowcone in front of her girlfriend.

"So a machine can do it, that doesn't mean the sky can." Argued Cecilia, a smug look on her face.

"Fine, how about we bet on it? Let's go to Colorado, where there's snow on the ground, and more expected to fall this weekend, and if I can prove to you that snow exists, you have to fill out the next ten date reports." Challenged Carla.

"And if I win, you'l have to do the next ten reports!" Agreed Cecilia, running back to the condo to pack her things.

* * *

"Alright, that's everything..." Muttered Carla as she checked off all of the items on her packing list, and got in the driver's seat of her car, with Cecilia in the passenger's seat, eager with anticipation.

"Well, miss smart girl, are you ready to be utterly devastated?" Bragged Cecilia in a good-natured fashion.

"Only if you are." Countered Carla, as she kissed the other girl's mouth; the two of them were never mad for long, she noticed.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Asked Cecilia for at least the 50th time (Carla had stopped counting after 20).

"We're only half way through Arizona, Night Vale is on the border with California, so we have to drive through nearly all of Arizona to get there, we probably won't be in Colorado until tomorrow, there's a reason I told you to bring enough supplies for three nights." Explained Carla.

"But Why couldn't we have asked about some magic, intern Brad-" Cecilia protested.

"You wanted to spend more time with me." Countered Carla.

"That was before 5 hours in this car." Complained Cecilia.

"Relax, there should be a town coming up, i was planning to stay for the night around there." Reassured Carla as they drove into the town in question, it was small, and the only hotel towered over the rest of it, a large sign hung from the building, reading "Hotel California."

"Why the hell does it say Hotel California when we're in Arizona?" Demanded Cecilia, but quickly becoming too tired to care.

"Does it really matter, it's just a-" Carla then noticed that Cecilia had fallen asleep, suddenly, but deeply for sure. "Well, I guess I'd better do something about this." Thought Carla as she stifled a laugh and brought Cecilia into the hotel.

* * *

Cecilia woke up next to Carla, which pleased her, and noticed the lack of windows, despite the obvious presence of windows on the outside of the building. "No matter." She thought, the public library was much stranger, after all.

"Holy Mother of God..." Gasped Carla, noticing the windowless room (she was too tired to notice the previous night.)

"What, the disappearing windows, that's nothing, they just have lanterns here, it's ridiculous; no electricity what kind of-"

"Cecilia, let's focus on getting out of here." Said Carla, wondering just what the hell she'd gotten them into. The two rushed down the stairs and returned their keys to the front desk, and bolted for the door, only to be blocked by a woman who Carla guessed was the manager.

"Sorry, you can never leave!" She laughed, as the door itself began to fade.

Carla assessed the situation; it didn't look good, they'd need a distraction, that was for sure, but unless she'd- Thank God, she had! "Alright, let's see if this works!" Carla shouted as she threw wheat germ into the air, and the wheat and wheat by-products transformed into a rain of snakes, which enveloped the woman, and delayed her sealing of the building long enough for Cecilia and Carla to bolt out of the building, and into their car. "I didn't think that song was to be taken literally..." Muttered Carla, after they'd put some distance between them and the hotel.

"Reminds me of my backpacking trip in Europe." Laughed Cecilia, as she looked over some pictured she'd snapped of the wheat and wheat by-products. "There was this one place that..."

* * *

"Here we are, the rocky mountains, I rented a condo for us in a town called Dillon, we should be there any minute. And may I point out snow on the ground?" Said Carla, smugly.

"Still not convinced until i see it fall, how do I know there aren't big snowcone makers that do it?" Demanded Cecilia, as they pulled into Dillon.

"You'll see tonight." Promised Carla as she found the building across the way, and pulled into its parking lot.

* * *

The condo itself was rather nice, it featured a small kitchen, two bedrooms, a living room, and one bathroom, all of which were stocked and appointed well, and soon Cecilia and Carla were settled in it.

"Alright! watch the outside porch, the snow should start soon!" Promised Carla, pushing her girlfriend to the glass doors, and pulling up two chairs."

"Out of curiosity, how did you pay for this thing?" Asked Cecilia, bewildered by Carla's sudden forwardness.

"We had a contest at the lab, winner got $10,000, I won, it covers the whole trip and then a little more." Explained Carla, with a reassuring smile.

Before long, the snow Carla had promised began to fall. "You see that, Cecilia? I told you snow was real!" Boasted Carla.

"Fine, you're right; this is mountains all over again..." Conceded Cecilia, as she gave Carla a kiss on the lips in apology.

"You know, now that we have this nice place to ourselves, I was thinking it might be nice too..." Began Carla.

"Of course, of course, I wouldn't have it any other way..." Agreed Cecilia, with another Kiss as she stripped Carla of her lab coat.


End file.
